The Dark Alleyway
by Meebee
Summary: A silver haired boy finds an odd looking, pigtailed girl in a dark alleyway and decides to take her home with him. Watch them grow towards each other as the boy slowly discovers more about her past and the reason why she'd gone insane. (Romance, drama and action. Rated T for strong language.)
1. Meeting in the moonlight

The story starts in a dark alleyway. The moon laughed and shined on a fragile girl sitting on the cold stones. Her bangs covered her face leaving a dark shadow on her eyes. She smoothly runs her fingers across her wrist. A single sparkling tear falling down on her cold fingers. "_ How did I get this far?" _ the green-eyed girl wondered feeling her deep cuts into her beautiful skin. The noises of the night becoming softer and softer as the laughing moon gets replaced by the smirking sun. The petite girl looked at the clear morning sky and realised she had been sitting there for the whole night.

" Who are you if I may ask?" A boy's voice spoke that sounded nearby.

The emerald eyes of the girl went from left to right hoping to find the boy who just spoke to her. She kept looking and heard the voice again " Well?" Said the voice. This time she could locate it. She saw a figure standing pretty close to her with silver hair. The bright sunlight lit up the once so dark and lonely alleyway.

" I could ask the same to you..." The girl with pigtails said without any emotion in her voice.

It kept silent for a moment and the fragile girl thought she'd gone insane and started to hear voices in her head. But then the silver haired boy spoke again.

" I'm Soul... Soul Eater." The boy said slightly irritated by the girls attitude."_ Wait, did she saw what happened last night?... If that's the case I might have to kill her..." _The boy thought to himself.

" Maka... Maka Albarn." Said the girl with pigtails cold and emotionless. She heard a gun click and immediately recognised the sound of it. The girl jumped up and with a quick move pulled the boy into the light so she could see his face. The silver haired boy struggled but it was too late. He held the gun in his left hand while his right hand grabbed the girl's hand. Her grip loosened when she saw the gun. The boy smirked and ripped himself from her grip. The ruby eyed boy smirked again holding the gun towards the delicate girl standing in front of him.

" What are you waiting for?," The emerald eyed girl said toneless." Shoot me."

The boy stopped smirking and looked confused at the girl. He noticed a spark in her green eyes. " _Did she want to die?..."_ Maka started chuckling as she watched the fight between Soul and his mind. She smirked insane and laughed out loud.

" Come on! Don't be such a pussy! Shoot me already!" The pigtailed girl laughed harder and her bangs fell over her eyes. "_ S-she's insane..." _Soul put his gun back into his pocket. He saw the insane smirk fade away from the girl's face. Now it was Maka's turn to look confused. The spark was gone leaving lifeless emerald eyes. She looked at the boy, noticing something odd about him. His teeth looked like the one's you can find in a shark's mouth, pointy and sharp. The boy smirked, revealing more of his white pointy teeth.

" I'm not going to kill you, I want to know what you saw last night." The silver haired boy said with a mighty grin on his face. The petite girl looked disappointed and stared at the cold ground where she sat for the whole night. She looked up again. Emerald met Ruby.

" If you give me the right answer I may shoot you." The ruby eyed boy said with the nicest smile he could force. He saw the light appear again in her beautiful green eyes.

" I sat here for the whole night, I didn't hear or saw anything." Said the delicate girl with a little bit of life in her voice.

" Wrong answer... I'm sorry but I think you have to come with me" Said the boy with a devilish smirk on his pale face. He turned around and swaggered out of the dark alleyway. " Are you coming, pigtails?" He said while turning his head around to see a confused lifeless girl. He felt a bit sorry for her but he didn't know why... " _What happened to this girl? one moment she's full of life and the second she just stands there lifeless and emotionless..." _the boy thought to himself.


	2. Home shit home

**Author's note: I totally forgot the disclaimer! whoops! I guess that can happen xD Also I'd like you all to know that in my story there are no meisters or weapons. Well I mean there are weapons as you saw in my first chapter, but no people who can turn into weapons as in the series. Okay, have fun with this new chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters.**

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Soul?" Maka asked with a soft but toneless voice. They had been walking for half an hour now and the sun burned on Maka's soft skin. Her clothes were dirty but she didn't really care. She looked at the boy's back as he casually put his hands behind his head. She looked at his silver hair as the sun danced in it.

"We're going to my place." The boy said with the same toneless voice Maka had used.

"Well how far is it? We've been walking for half an hour already!" The pigtailed girl said with just a bit of emotion. _" Why do I even bother? He'll just force me to walk further anyway...just like dad always did..." _Maka got lost in her own memories and she didn't hear what Soul said.

"Hey Maka! Are you even listening?" The boy almost shouted.

"Huh...? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Maka was shocked at how polite she just said that. Soul turned his head around and Maka could see at the look on Soul's face that he was just as shocked as she was. Ruby met emerald and for a moment they just stared at each other. Maka was the first one to turn away her head. Soul was sure he saw the same spark in those green eyes as he saw when he first met the delicate girl.

"Uhm...I said we could take a break and get some ice cream if you want." Soul said with a smirk on his face. He saw the pigtailed girl look up at him. Wait, did he see that right? Was there a smile on her face? He'd never seen her really smile once since they met.

"I would love to, but I'm totally broke." The girl said trying to hide the fact that she'd smiled at him._ "Damn how did he do that?" _Maka wondered.

"That's alright," The silver haired boy said. " I'll pay, don't worry about it." He replaced the smirk with a little smile to see if Maka would smile back but her face was again as cold as stone.

* * *

It was late in the evening. The laughing moon replaced the sun again and it was quiet on the streets. In the dimmed lights of the street lanterns you could see a delicate girl with next to her a sliver haired boy. The stars shined beautifully. Maka didn't feel alone for once in her life. After they had eaten their ice they stumbled across a group of teens who happened to be Soul's friends. Maka couldn't remember their names but They seemed nice.

It got dark and they walked further and further. Now they were here, alone on the streets again. Soul said that it wasn't so far away anymore.

"There it is, home shit home." the ruby eyed boy joked. It was just an apartment but it had something. "_anything is better then spending another night in an alleyway"_ Maka thought.

They stepped inside. Soul closed the door behind the girl and locked it. He hung up his black jacket and jumped on the couch. The petite girl just standing there in the door opening. Soul put his legs on the coffee table to make room for her. She slowly sat besides him.

Soul pointed at one of the doors." That's your room," He pointed at the one next to it." And that one is mine." He turned around and pointed at another door." And that's the bathroom. The door next to it is the kitchen."

Maka followed his pointing finger and didn't really know what to say. Hell, she didn't even know if this was a kidnapping or not. She looked at her hands that laid in her lap.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Soul asked. He saw the girl's face pop up and her green eyes stare at him. She looked so beautiful and yet so sad...

"There's nothing you need to know... I'm garbage that you picked up from the street." The emerald eyed girl said cold.

"You're right, I don't need to know. I just want to know." The Ruby eyed boy said with a smirk.


	3. Follow your dreams

**author's note: woohoo! i'm so happy that people actually read my fanfictions! Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

**Disclaimer: own characters I do not.**

* * *

"You're right, I don't need to know. I just want to know." The silver haired boy looked hopefull towards the beautiful green eyed girl sitting next to him with her face in her hands as she began to chuckle. The chuckles became louder. Wait,no, that weren't chuckles... It were sobs. She was crying.

The once so lifeless and emotionless girl was crying. The sobs faded away and she looked up again. With watery eyes she looked at the boy in front of her...He looked so concerned, but why? Just because she was crying?

"I-i'm okay... Really don't-..." She was cut off by a sudden hug. The ruby eyed boy embraced her. Gently but with passion. Maka was in a shock. She just froze. He pulled away and stood up. He walked to his room and opened the door. He looked back at the broken fragile girl who was still in shock from the sudden embrace.

" You can tell me when you're ready for it, alright?" The boy said with a little sparkle in his eyes and a warm smile. The petite girl nodded, her face still in shock. The silver haired boy smiled and closed the door behind him, leaving a confused innocent girl behind.

* * *

Maka laid in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Her cold fingers smoothly slid over her wrist again. She pushed a nail in one of the cuts. Damn that felt good. She missed her blade. The beautiful carved handle, the cold metal. Cutting was like a drug for her. If she did 't do it she didn't felt alive. The pain made her feel alive as strange as it sounds. The petite girl jumped out of bed and sneeked out of her room. She heard snorting from the room on her right, that meant that Soul was already sleeping.

She sneeked to the kitchen and opened the drawer. **Kreeeeek...** Shit that made a loud noise... she carefully pulled out a knife and looked at it. The sparkle in her emerald eyes returned. She put the cold metal against her smooth skin. Damn, how she missed that feeling...

"What are you doing?" The kitchen lights lit up and Maka gave a little scream. Soul looked shocked at the knife on the beautiful skin of the young delicate girl. He saw the crimson liquid on her wrist and saw all her scars. The spark in her green eyes faded away again and she looked just as shocked as Soul. The pale boy walked towards the petite girl and carefully took the knife out of her hands. He laid it down on the kitchen table. He pulled a cloth out of one of the drawers and put some cold water on it.

Without saying a word he put the cloth on the girl's smooth skin, cleaning the cut and removing the blood. He looked into her green eyes. Emerald met ruby. It was like a spell. How did he do this? No one was able to come inside her walls and he tore them apart like paper with only one look into her eyes. Soul came closer to her ear.

" Don't ever scare me like that again..." He whispered. The delicate girl cried once again falling to her knees, taking the pale boy with her on the cold hard ground. He gently put his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. He felt his shirt becomeing wet but he didn't care. The sobs were heart breaking but after a few minutes she stopped. She looked up to see the crimson colored eyes of the handsome boy again. Green met crimson and she hugged him tight, almost squeezing him. Soul amost fell over but he was able to hold his balance. He was shocked, he didn't see this reaction coming. After a few seconds she let go.

" Just forget I did that..." She said embarrassed. She quickly stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She stopped when Soul grabbed her hand.

" Sleep tight." He said in the nicest way he could.

" You to..." She said in a sweet but cold voice.

* * *

**woohoo! I love romance... I promise that I will put in more action in the next chapters but it has to start off slow, i'm sorry. Anyways, please leave a review, I really appreciate it :).**


	4. The phone call

**Hi there my lovely readers :). I'm back once again to give you the next chapter! I really love comments and critic (bad or good, I don't care.) so if you'd like to say something nice (or rude, haters gonna hate.) just leave a review and i'll reply as soon as possible. okay, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: own characters I do not.**

* * *

The morning light shined upon the delicate girl laying in her bed. A pale boy looking at her in the dooropening. The beautiful sunlight made her ash blonde hair look like gold. She looked so peacefull like this. The boy smiled and walked out of her room to take a shower.

The sound of loud running water waked the petite girl up. She looked around her room. It wasn't an ugly room but it just looked so blank. No decorations or photos... Just some blue curtains and a vase without any flowers in it. She looked out of her window and blinked a few times to get used to the light. The view was breathtaking. She could almost see the entire city. She opened her window to feel the mid summer breeze on her face. It was refreshing on her still a bit sleepy face.

The pigtailed girl jumped off her bed and walked to the living room. She sat down on the comfortable couch. The sound of running water stopped and the boy with silver wet hair walked out of the bathroom. He was only wearing his boxers and the innocent girl quickly covered her eyes. This made the boy chuckle a bit.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Maka said cold, still covering her eyes.

She heard the footsteps of Soul walking past her and a door being closed. She uncovered her eyes and stood up to walk to the bathroom. The petite girl quickly brushed her teeth and didn't felt like she needed a shower. She walked out of the bathroom to see Soul with the telephone in his hands.

"Yes, I'll take care of it." The boy said in a serious voice. He hung up and looked at the cute girl standing in the door opening.

"You'll take care of what?" The pigtailed girl asked cold without looking at him.

"Just work. It was my boss. Looks like I'll have to leave you alone for tonight." The crimson eyed boy said in the same cold way, just to tease her a bit. the green eyed girl looked at him with a rather sad face. She didn't want him to leave her alone. What if she does something crazy again? Green met crimson and he saw the sadness in her eyes. She quickly looked away.

"Can I come with you?" She asked shy but still as cold as ice.

"I-it's pretty dangerous." The silver haired boy stuttered.

"I'm not afraid to die." She answered bitter.

The boy tried to look her in the eyes to see if she really meant that. She didn't accept it and turned her head around. _"What is up with this girl..." _He thought.

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt..." He said while looking down. This got the girl's attention and she stepped a bit closer to him. She carefully put her hand on his back.

"Don't worry about me so much, I'm already broken." She said in the same toneless voice like she always did. She was never good at comforting people.

The delicate girl removed her hand. "Fine, if you don't want me to come with you I'll stay here." She said sad. The silver haired boy looked up and smiled at her. Emerald met ruby and he saw her smile. Not much, but it was definitely a smile. The face of the beautiful girl quickly went back to stone and she walked to her room.

* * *

***Later that day***

"Maka, I'm leaving now!" The crimson eyed boy shouted. He saw a head pop out the door. She hadn't come out her room for the whole day leaving Soul wondering what she was doing.

"Okay... Promise me you'll be careful?" Maka said emotionless.

"I promise." The boy smirked at her. He opened the front door and stepped outside in the dark and cold night.

_"Does he really think he'll get rid of me that easily?" _Maka thought with a devilish grin. She stepped out of her room and ran to the front door. She opened it and felt the cold air on her delicate face. She closed the door behind her, trying not to make a sound. Her emerald eyes shot from left to right and finally spotted the silver hair of the boy. She followed him making sure there was enough room between them. She smirked insane as the spark in her eyes returned.

* * *

**I'm sorry to end it here, but don't worry next chapter will be ready soon. Can I get some nice reviews from you guys? XD see ya later!**


	5. Meeting Medusa

**Hello again, my lovely readers! thank you all so much for reading this story, you have no idea how much it means to me. :D okay, enough chitchat, It's time to write!**

**Disclaimer: Owning characters? Nah, don't think so.**

* * *

The moonlight shined on the boy's silver hair. He had the feeling he was being followed but didn't think anything special about it. The cold air was refreshing and stretching his legs did him well. The stars looked beautiful tonight. _"They look a bit like the sparkles inside Maka's eyes..." _He quickly shook away that thought. He barely knew the strange girl, and to be honest; She really was insane. _"Maybe that's a good thing..."_ The boy was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

The boy with the silver hair stopped walking, only to notice the footsteps behind him stop as well.

"Who's there?" Soul's voice sounded so dark and dangerous that it made the person behind him gasp. The pale boy turned around only to see a pigtailed girl standing behind him. She was wearing a red short skirt and a long black cape that almost touched the ground. She was also carrying a blade that almost looked like a sword, this made her rather dangerous looking.

"Maka? Didn't I tell you to stay home? What if something happened to you?!" The boy panicked. The pigtailed girl walked towards the silver haired boy. He saw the sparkles in her eyes again, so beautiful yet so threatening. She came closer and put a delicate hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" The green eyed girl asked with a grin. The boy was shocked, was this the shy and emotionless girl he had picked off the streets the other night?

"Fine, but keep quiet!" The boy said grumpy. He saw the girl smirk insane. He turned around and walked into the darkness with his hands in his pockets, a cute girl following him.

* * *

They ended up in an abandoned alleyway. Soul kneeled down to wipe a few leaves away, revealing a ladder. He picked it up and threw it at the wall. **Bang!**. He climbed up the ladder ending up on the roof of an old house. Maka did the same. They both ran to the edge and jumped on the roof besides it.

"What are we looking for?" Maka said breathing loudly.

"Medusa..." Soul whispered.

"You mean that witch? Are we on a mission or something?" The girl asked confused.

"I'll explain it later, now keep quiet." the silver haired boy answered. He crawled to the edge of the roof. Looking down he saw a woman in a long black dress, her hair twirled together on her chest. Next to her was another witch with a pointy hat, holding a toad. He pulled out his gun and calmed himself down. Maka followed his moves as they slowly and quietly climbed down into the darkness.

Soul jumped in front of the lady with a loud noise of his feet touching the ground. She didn't move or flinch once while the witch besides her almost jumped a feet back.

"Hello Evans, didn't expect you on this quiet evening." The witchy woman said with a voice that would scar little kids for life and bring a shiver up an adult's spine. But Soul heard it so many times that he didn't even flinch.

" Didn't you hear? I go by a different name now." The silver haired boy said with a smirk on his pale face.

" Of course I did! It's Eater now, isn't it? Oh and how nice of you to bring your girlfriend!" Maka stepped out of the shadows, her blade in her right hand. The sparks in her emerald eyes were gone. She wanted to take a step closer but Soul stopped her.

"Leave her out of this." The silver haired boy said angry. This made the sparkles in Maka's green eyes return. Maka pushed his arm down and took a step towards the witch. Soul tried to stop her but she just brushed it off. Her bangs fell over her eyes, making her look even more dangerous. She grinned from ear to ear.

"So we meet again, Medusa." She said while bursting out in insane chuckles. The pigtailed girl raised her blade and held it against her own face."So, how is daddy doing?" She laughed out loud.

* * *

**Whaaaaat?! a twist?! wasn't expecting that :O** **uhum, sorry for that. it's just that I'm having so much fun writing this story! sure hope you like it just as much as I do! if you do, please leave a review? thanks :D**


	6. Holding hands

**Yahoo! A new chapter! Let's jump right into it!**

**Disclaimer: The Soul Eater characters are so amazing that I wouldn't be able to own them.**

* * *

"So, how is daddy doing?" Maka smiled at Medusa's confused look, making the green eyed girl chuckle. "He's under your command, maybe you know him better as Spirit." Maka heard Soul gasp behind her. The thought of him being so shocked made her chuckle once again.

"Y-you're spirit's daughter?..." The witch besides Medusa asked. She kind off looked like a frog, which made sense since she _was_ a witch of course.

"Correct, and you must be Eruka Frog, if I'm not mistaken." The girl with pigtails answered. She looked at the frog lady and saw how shocked she was. Maka laughed and grabbed her stomach while closing her eyes, also letting her guard down. She knew it was a bad idea to make the first move so she would just let Medusa start the fight. As expected, Medusa pulled out a little knife, almost half the size of Maka's blade.

"Maka watch out!" The silver haired boy shouted, who had been watching Medusa closely to see if she made any nasty moves. He saw Maka dodging the attack Medusa threw at her. _"She really is Spirit's daughter... Only he could pull that move off." _The boy thought in shock.

"Medusa look out!" The frog lady croaked. Maka smirked, looking down at the floor. She swung her blade at Medusa making her lose her balance. This was where Soul jumped in, noticing the sneaky attack of Eruka coming from a mile away. He blocked Eruka's sword attack with his single gun, protecting Maka. Medusa, who was still laying on the ground, tried to tackle the pigtailed girl but it was no use. Maka saw it coming and jumped away, bumping into Soul. The silver haired boy almost fell but Maka was fast enough to grab his hand and pull him up before he hit the ground. The moment they touched something magical happened, it was like a bond between two souls. Maka glanced at the boy and felt like she wasn't alone anymore.

"I've got you now!" The mad voice of Medusa sounded, pulling them both out of there trance. The witch was standing again and was preparing to dash forward towards Maka. Soul noticed it first and jumped in front of Maka. Not able to block, he felt the knife of Medusa going from his left shoulder to his right hip. He groaned in pain falling to the ground. Maka saw her only friend laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"S-Soul!" she screamed in panic, looking angry at the smirking witch who was clearly enjoying this moment. Medusa pulled out a small ball, throwing it on the ground. "_A smoke bomb, how pathetic." _Maka thought, coughing while she couldn't see anything anymore. After a few seconds the smoke was all gone, revealing an empty, dark alleyway.

"M-Maka..."Soul whimpered in pain. Maka kneeled down besides him, grabbing his cold hand.

"Don't you fucking die on me now Soul! Y-you promised me you'd be careful!" Maka cried. She was going to make Medusa pay for this! The pigtailed girl tried to pick the boy up. His silver hair now almost entirely coloured crimson because of his own blood. After a few failed attempts she finally succeeded at picking him up. She started to walk out of the dark alleyway, into the quiet neighbourhood.

* * *

***In the hospital, 2 hours later.***

Maka was sitting on a chair in the hospital room, Her hands covering her face. She sobbed a bit but tried to keep it down, since there was another patient in the room next to Soul's. She felt like it was all her fault... no... She _knew_ it was her fault. If she hadn't let her guard down none of this would've happened! _"Now he's going to hate me...forever...my only friend would hate me." _The girl thought.

"M...Maka..." The sound of Soul's voice made her head pop up. He smiled at her weakly. Maka stood up, quickly brushing away her tears. She walked to Soul's bed and grabbed his hand, her thumb rubbing the back of it. Her usual cold face was covered in pain, a single tear running down her cheek. The pale boy moved his left hand towards her face, slowly wiping away the tear.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine..." He whispered in a weak voice. This made her cry even more. She quickly recovered and dried her own tears off. She let go of his now warm hand to bring the chair over to his bed. She sat down and grabbed his hand again, making him smile.

"Why...Why did you do it?" She asked softly while her bangs covered her eyes.

"I didn't want you to get hurt..." He answered with a small smile on his pale face. This made her look up, right into his ruby coloured eyes. emerald met ruby. She broke the connection and looked down.

"I didn't want you to get hurt either..." She said softly. "Y-you better get some rest, the doctor said that you can go home tomorrow." She stood up, wanting to leave the room when Soul said her name.

"Maka... please stay..." She turned around to see a concerned look on the silver haired boy's face. She returned to her seat and grabbed his hand again.

"I will..." She said.

* * *

**Feww... That was a long chapter... Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review, it helps me a lot! Thanks for reading, seeya in the next chapter!**


	7. The hidden chess board

**Welcome back my lovely readers! I don't receive much reviews which makes me a bit sad. I really wants some tips from all of you to help me out with the plot. anyways, let's return where we left off, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Owning Soul Eater characters, I do not.**

* * *

The sounds of birds singing outside woke Maka up. At first she didn't remember where she was or how she ended up there. Slowly the memories of the last night returned, turning her happy sleepy face into a concerned sad one. She was still holding the pale boy's hand which made her blush a bit. She didn't know why but the thought of them holding hands for the entire night made her happy. She looked at the boy, noticing he still had the pained look on his face. The pigtailed girl came closer to his ear.

"Soul...Hey sleeping beauty, wake up." She whispered in a sweet voice. Soul's eyes opened slowly. He looked a bit confused at first but then he remembered. His hand run over his chest, feeling the scar. He looked at the cute girl besides his bed, which made him smile again.

"Good morning Maka." He said. He now noticed that the green eyed girl was holding his hand, making his face go red. Maka let go of his hand as he tried to sit up straight. He succeeded, but it still hurt a lot. "Did you stay here the entire night?" He asked while taking a hold of Maka's hand again. He saw the blush on her face as she tried to hide it.

"I think so...Looks like I fell asleep." She said, trying to cover her face. The silver haired boy smirked at her. The door opened and a nurse stepped in.

"Ah, I see you're both awake now. I checked all the files and you're free to go, mister Eater." She said in a serious voice.

"Thank you nurse." Soul said in a polite way. He slowly got out of bed as he let go of Maka's hand. He tried to walk as normally as he could but the pain was stil bothering him. Maka saw this and quickly supported his right shoulder. This made walking a lot easier for him and they walked out of the hospital room together.

* * *

Maka lay in her bed, her thoughts were all focused on the event from last night. She couldn't sleep or eat anymore. She helped Soul as much as she could but it still didn't feel enough to pay him back for what he did for her. It felt like the covers of her bed were strangling her so she kicked it aside. Maka looked at the still empty vase in the corner of her room, wondering why it even was there, but she didn't feel the need to ask such a random question to Soul.

She looked at her alarm clock at the left side of her bed. 11:34 in the morning...**Shit! **Was it already that late?! The pigtailed girl jumped up from her bed quickly opening her drawer. She pulled out a short pink skirt and a white shirt, almost ripped her pyjama's off and put on the clean clothes. She pulled out her pigtailes, roughly brushed her ash blonde hair and decided to let her hair down for today. To be honest, she looked pretty good.

She wanted to leave her room but something drew her attention. hidden behind her clothes in the drawer was a chess board. She pulled out the heavy wooden box and placed it on her bed. _"Weird... Why would Soul hide something like this?" _She thought. She decided it was a better idea to just put it back and ask him about it later. She walked out of her room only to see a sleeping, silver haired boy on the couch.

One leg of the boy rested on the back of the couch, while his other leg was laying normal. It didn't look very comfortable, but Maka just shrugged. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She only washed her face because she took a shower in the hospital yesterday. The green eyed girl stepped out of the bathroom and stared at the boy.

"Whatya looking at?" Soul asked with closed eyes. A smirk appeared on the boy's pale face. Maka jumped at the sound of his voice.

"A sleeping moron." She answered casually. This made the boy's crimson eyes open. He chuckled noticing her ashamed face.

"A moron eh? Well guess who saved your life, little lady." He laughed, revealing his shark-like teeth. This made Maka laugh too. The crimson eyed boy stopped laughing and stared at the giggling girl in the door opening. He thought back at how shy, lifeless and emotionless she looked when he first met her. He thought back at how cold and vulnerable she was that first night in his house. _"Maybe now is a good time to ask her more about herself..."_ He wondered. _" No... That isn't a good idea, She promised to tell me when she was ready for it... Well, a little push in the right direction couldn't hurt, right?" _

* * *

**Oopsy daisy! sorry for the long chapter! Well maybe it doesn't look long to you but to me it looked pretty long :/. Anyways leave a review and I'll do my best to reply :) Seeya in the next chapter, my lovely readers!**


	8. Meeting BlackStar

**OMG, 6 reviews? That's amazing! A new record actually! Thank you all so much :) Well let's get started, shall we? :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anythin'.**

* * *

"Maka, can I ask you something?" The pale boy asked in a serious voice. The ash blonde haired girl looked shocked at first but then she smiled again. For some reason she trusted him. After all, he saved her life, answering his questions was the least thing she could do.

"Sure, ask ahead." She answered, smiling at him.

"Uhm... What's your favourite colour?" He asked nervously, putting his hands behind his head. _"Way to go Soul...You really are a moron..." _He thought to himself. He looked at the girl and surprisingly she was smiling. From all the questions he could've asked, this was the least one she had expected.

"Red, you?" She asked him.

_"Shit... What do I say now... Okay Soul, calm down, just say something sweet." _He panicked.

"G-green! Just like your eyes, so wonderful, Hehe, Yeah." He almost wanted to punch himself in the face, or bang his head against the wall a few times. _"Moron... Yep, Maka was totally right about that one..."_ He thought. He looked up to see a blushing, innocent girl. Green met crimson and they both stared for a while. This time Soul was the first one to turn away, He didn't wanted her to feel uncomfortable.

"T-thanks I guess..." She said soft. She sure wasn't expecting that either.

"Anyways, I better go, I asked Black*Star to play basketball today." He said nervous. He stood up and walked to the front door. Maka came running into the hallway to stop him, wanting to ask if she could join him. The pale boy suddenly stopped walking and turned around, making Maka bump into him. They fell to the ground, Maka on top.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright Soul?" She asked in concern.

"Get off Maka...Ouch..." Maka quickly stood up, reaching out a hand to help Soul get up. He grabbed her hand as he stood up.

"I-I really am sorry about that... I just wanted to ask if I could come with you..." She said ashamed. She didn't know who this Black*Star person was but she didn't care as long as she was with Soul. She quickly shoved away that thought._"No, you just don't want to be alone, this has nothing to do with Soul..." _She convinced herself.

"It's okay, I'm fine. And sure, but did you ever play basketball?" He asked with a smirk.

"You'd be surprised..." She answered mysteriously.

* * *

***around 20 minutes later at the basketball field.* **

"YAHOO! I knew you had a girlfriend!" Black*Star shouted when he saw Soul walking towards him with Maka. Maka's face immediately turned as red as a tomato. She looked at the silver haired boy next to her who's face was also turning bright red.

"Nope, the almighty God Black*Star is wrong for once." He said smoothly.

Black*Star didn't like being wrong. "Well maybe I'm wrong for now! What if I can see into the future?!" He said ashamed.

"I doubt it, Maka is just a friend." Soul said, putting an arm around her. " Right, Maka?" He asked her.

"Y-Yeah, just friends..." She said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, mind if I borrow her some time then?" Black*Star asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ow, Black*Star, always such a pervert." Soul said, shaking his head. Maka just looked confused at the two boys.

"Uhm...Nice to meet you Black*Star, I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." She reached out her hand, while Black*star shook it. Maka sure was better at changing the subject then he was.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Black*Star, The soon God of this world!" He shouted loud. Maka almost wanted to cover her ears but thought it'd be rude to do so. Instead she just gave him a smile.

"Well, let's do what we came here for." Soul said throwing the ball to Black*Star. The blue haired boy caught it.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted, throwing the ball into the net.

* * *

***5 pm in Soul's apartment.***

"That sure was fun! I'm glad I came with you." Maka said while wiping off the sweat from her forehead. "I haven't played basketball in at least a year."

"Well you played better than Black*Star, that's for sure." Soul said with a chuckle. He remembered how angry Black*Star looked when he lost, screaming how Maka was cheating while punching the air. Maka felt a little guilty, but she couldn't help it that she was good at basketball.

"What are we eating for dinner?" Maka asked.

"How about we go out tonight? It's Sunday after all." He asked smirking. This made Maka blush. She knew he didn't meant a date or something like that... right? No of course not, they barely knew each other.

"Yeah, s-sure!" She answered nervously.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here, and sorry for my terrible writing for Black*Star. I'm really bad at writing text for him. Well, now 'he's out of the way so I can focus on introducing Death The Kid, by far my favourite character in Soul Eater xD. seeya in the next chapter, bye!**


	9. The Date?

**Hi again! I don't have anything to say so let's just jump right into it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself me and I, not the Soul Eater characters.**

* * *

***17:30 at the restaurant.***

"Wow, it sure looks fancy here." Maka said, looking at the golden chandelier hanging from the roof. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was curled. She didn't had any make up on, she didn't like the feeling of it. Soul grabbed her hand while they walked to an empty table next to the big windows. They sat down and both looked at the menu.

"Hello and good evening, I'm Deckard and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Do you want anything to drink?" A blonde haired man in a black suit said polite.

"One cola for me please. What do you want, Maka?" Soul asked the green eyed girl who was still observing the menu.

"Just water please." She answered, smiling at the nice waiter who wrote it down.

"I'll be right back." Deckard said while he walked away. Maka grabbed the menu again. This gave Soul the opportunity to stare at her. She looked so beautiful, nothing like the girl who he had picked up from the streets in a dark alleyway.

Deckard came back with their drinks. He smirked at Soul who was still staring at the ash blonde girl sitting right in front of him.

"Here you go sir, miss. Did you make your decision yet?" He asked polite while putting a glass of cola in front of Soul and a glass of water in front of Maka.

"Soup of the day sounds nice." Maka answered, putting the menu down.

"Me too, please." Soul said, quickly looking in another direction.

* * *

***10 pm. back at Soul's apartment.***

"Thanks for tonight Soul." Maka said with a warm smile on her face while she opened the door to her room.

"Thanks for coming with me." Soul said with a smirk on his face."Sleep tight."

"You too." Maka said. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She jumped into her soft bed and snuggled into the covers. She snapped the lights off and stared into the darkness that was now surrounding her. Her green eyes still sparkled as they always did in the night. She heard a door opening and closing and knew it was Soul going to bed. The green eyed girl closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

***4 am. Maka's room.***

Maka screamed and popped her head out of her pillow. She had that nightmare again. Soul stormed into her room, quickly putting on the lights.

"What's wrong Maka?" He asked in shock. He saw the fragile girl sitting with a scared look on her face. He walked towards her and sat on the end of her bed.

"J-just a bad dream... Don't worry about it." She answered while breathing loudly.

"What was it about?" Soul asked, curious about what was bothering her.

"N-nothing... I'm sorry for waking you." She stuttered. The silver haired boy grabbed her hand, looking into her scared, green eyes. Green met crimson and tears began to appear in those beautiful emerald eyes.

"You can trust me." Soul said, whiping her tears away. She looked at him, wondering why she always cries when she's near him. She didn't give a shit about feelings and emotions before she met the crimson eyed boy.

"It was about you Soul... How you almost died right in front of me..." The fragile girl said. The silver haired boy looked shocked. He didn't know that was still bothering her.

"Hey Maka, look at me." He said, gently putting a finger beneath her chin. She looked into his crimson eyes. "I'm okay, see? And I don't regret anything from that night." The pale boy said with a warm smile on his face. This made Maka cry even more, both of relief and sadness. The innocent girl pulled him in for a hug.

"Soul, can I ask you something?" She asked in a scared, sad way.

"Anything Maka." He replied. Maka stood up and walked to her drawer. She opened it and pulled out the big wooden box.

"What is this?" She asked the pale, shocked boy.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff hanger. Dun't hate me nuw! XD well seeya in the next chapter I suppose!**


	10. Maka's backstory

**Whoopsie daisy, I'm sorry for uploading so late but I've been very busy with school and stuff. And thank you all so much for the follows, alerts and reviews that I got from all of you . Well let's start this thing, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Owning characters, I do not.**

* * *

"What is this?" Maka held up the big wooden box. Soul stared at her in disbelief.

"That's my brother's chess board..." The pale boy said with a sadness in his voice that surprised Maka. She placed the chess board on the right side of Soul and sat down on his left side. The green eyed girl leaned with her head against his shoulder as a sign that he could trust her too.

"We used to play it all the time...Whether it rained or not we played it. If the sun was shining we played it outside in the grass. I could never beat him but as long as we played together it was fine. He didn't laugh at me or made fun of me if I lost. He was the best big brother you could wish for... He died 5 years ago and I still kept this chess board. This was his room." Soul told. He didn't want to cry in front of Maka, he didn't want to look weak. He succeeded and let out a deep sigh.

"T-That's horrible... I'm so sorry for asking." Maka said, still leaning against the now shivering silver haired boy.

"It's okay, you didn't know. You were just curious and I understand that." He replied.

"Do you remember my promise? About telling you about myself when I was ready for it?" The innocent girl asked.

"Yes, why?" He simply replied. He sure was curious but still didn't wanted to force her into doing something she didn't want to.

"I think I trust you..." She said in a serious voice. "Well you already know I'm Spirit's daughter... He abused me when I was younger. But before that something even more terrible happened... My dad always went out and came back late in the night with another woman. When my mom found out about this she wanted to divorce but my dad threatened to kill her if she did. 1 year of arguing went by when my mom finally found the courage to stand up for herself. My dad punched her when I walked into the living room..." Maka had to breathe deeply in and out before continuing with her story.

"H-he killed her right in front of my eyes... I ran to my room but he was much faster than me. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the hallway. He put me down on the couch and told me to never talk about this again... Years of torture went by and I slowly became numb for all sorts of pain, inside and outside... I began cutting when I was afraid to never feel again. I ran away and that's where you come in..." Maka ended with a deep sigh.

Soul was speechless... Now he finally understood why she was so insane when they first met...

"I'm so sorry for you Maka..." The pale boy pulled her in for a hug. She didn't cry, not anymore... She felt saver than ever before.

* * *

***The following morning.***

The sound of the snoring, pale boy woke the innocent girl up. She looked around and realised she was in her room. Then why was Soul sleeping next to her? The memories of the night before came back to her. They fell asleep together after she finished her backstory...She came closer to his ear, just like the other time she had woken Soul up.

"Soul... Time to wake up." She said in her sweet voice. The silver haired boy opened one eye. He jumped up when he realised he was in the same bed as Maka. This made the girl chuckle. The memories slowly came back to him and he let his body fall on the bed again.

"The mission of today has been cancelled, looks like we have nothing to do for today." Soul said disappointed. That brought Maka to a brilliant idea.

"Yes we do!" She almost yelled. The green eyed girl picked up the big wooden box that was still standing on the bed.

* * *

**Fewww... So now that's out of the way. Now I can bring some drama into the story because I LOOOOVE drama :). Also the action will return in a few chapters so stay alert for my next update, don't forget to leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chess and romance

**Hi there again , my lovely readers! I just wanted to say thank you to you all****. I also wanted to say that this fanfiction is going to be pretty long. I think around 20 to 30 chapters with 700 to 1000 words. Hope this doesn't bother you, but it just works better for me. Can you also let me know if there should be a part 2 or should I just end it for realzies in the last chapter? I was thinking about 2 endings: a sad one and a happy one. Let me know ifI should do it. **

**Disclaimer: Owning characters? Nah, don't think so. **

* * *

"Your turn!" Maka said chuckling. They were playing chess with the chess board from Soul's brother. After explaining and internet searching to teach Maka how to play they could finally start. Soul was surprised that the pigtailed girl was winning. She had her very own tactic; She moved her king first. The pale boy laughed at first but that didn't last long. She said that if the king doesn't move, the subjects won't follow**(Author's note: If you get that reference and know from which anime it is you'll get a shout out xD). **Soul moved his last horse and knew he had lost from the start. Maka moved her king to his one.

"Checkmate." She said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

***In the evening 22:00***

"Checkmate, again." Maka said with a bored face. They had been playing for the whole day and the score was 12-4 for Maka. Now she knew why Soul's brother Always won.

"It's getting late, don't you think?" The pale boy said grumpy. "Why don't we head off to bed, we have a mission tomorrow."

"What's the mission?" The pigtailed girl asked curious.

"Medusa... You can always stay home if you want." Soul said while putting the black pieces back into the big wooden box.

"And leave you alone with that witch?! Are you crazy?!" The green eyed girl shouted. She stopped with putting the white pieces back and stood up. She grabbed Soul's shoulders and shoke him.

"I'm not letting her hurt you anymore!" Maka said in a serious voice. Crimson met green. His ruby colored eyes seemed to calm her down a bit. Her arms felt weak and she fell down on him. The pale boy embraced her.

"I have to protect you..." The silver haired boy whispered in her ear. Maka snuggled into his shirt and wrapped her arms around him.

"But I don't want to lose you." The petite girl said still hugging him tight.

"You won't." Soul said, putting a hand on the girl's head.

* * *

***Soul's room 01:00 am.***

Soul stared at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He heard noises from the other room which meant that Maka wasn't asleep either. The pale boy turned around, now staring at the wall that separated Maka and him. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was pretty late. Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hallway. His door opened.

"Can't sleep?" Maka's cold voice spoke.

"No, You can't sleep either I suppose?" Soul replied. Maka walked towards his bed, closing the door behind her.

"No... I keep having nightmares like always." The petite girl said. She sat down on his bed. "But I feel safer when I'm with you." Fortunately for Soul it was dark, otherwise Maka had seen the blush on his face. She lay down on his bed and curled up like a ball.

"Goodnight..." She whispered, her back towards Soul.

"Goodnight Maka." Soul whispered back with a big smile on his face.

* * *

***Next morning 07:00 Soul's room.***

Soul slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the innocent girl laying besides him. This time it was his turn to wake her up.

"Wakey wakey time, Maka..." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and looked directly into the pale boy's crimson eyes. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Soul." She said. She sat up and her loose hair spiked in all directions. This made Soul chuckle.

"Are you ready for the mission?" Soul asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah." Maka replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have much time today. I'll probably introduce Crona in the next chapter. Leave a review if I should do that or not. Okay, well I'll see ya guys later, bye!**


	12. Meeting Crona

**I got nothing to tell ya so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Owning characters? Nah don't think so.**

* * *

The laughing moon shined bright in the night sky. The cold air blew on Maka's face, making her shiver a bit. She was wearing her red skirt and black cape again. The pigtailed girl held her blade in her right hand while holding her cape in place with her left hand. Soul was wearing a simple black shirt and normal jeans, his gun in his right pocket.

"Waaahaaa!" A boy's voice screamed in the distance. Soul and Maka both stopped walking and looked at each other. Without even thinking they both ran into the direction where the sound came from. They stopped when they were in the same alleyway where Soul found Maka. They climbed on one of the roofs and looked around. They spotted something pink and walked towards the edge of the roof. There they saw a boy with pink hair, A black dress and a sort of monster sticking out of his back. He was holding a dangerous looking sword but his face said it all. He was totally mad and really scared. Maka climbed down without making a single noise and jumped into one of the darker spots in the alleyway. The pink haired boy looked up.

"Who are you?" Maka's voice sounded threatening. The boy almost started crying immediately.

"C-Crona. Who are y-you?" The boy stuttered. Maka stepped into the moonlight, her left hand on her hip and the blade in her right hand. Crona shivered and held his sword in front of his face.

"Maka, Maka Albarn." Maka answered with her usual cold voice. Soul was still on the roof, observing the pink haired boy's every move.

"I-I don't know h-how to deal w-with you. S-So please go a-away." The little boy almost begged. Maka smiled insane, scaring Crona. She swung her blade towards the boy and stabbed him in his arm. She pulled out her knife and looked at the black liquid that was dripping from it.

"That's what I thought... They experimented on you too..." Maka said, still staring at her blade.

"Y-You know?" The boy asked, rubbing his arm with a pained look on his face.

"Yes, you don't remember me?" Maka asked hopeful. She put her blade down.

"N-No, I don't r-remember you." The pink haired boy replied frightened.

"It's been a long time Crona, nice to see you again." Maka said in a rather silly, childish voice. This triggered the boy's memory and he slowly began to smile.

"M-Maka... Is it r-really you?" The boy asked with a big smile on his face. Maka walked towards him and gave him a hug. The pink haired boy hugged her back and even the black creature smiled at Maka. She remembered him, the monster. His name was Ragnarok but he wasn't as scary as he looked. Soul froze on the top of the roof. _"experimented? What sorts of experiments? And that black liquid, was it blood? No it couldn't be, blood isn't black... More importantly: How did Maka know this strange boy?" _Soul climbed down and landed next to the hugging teenagers.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but how the hell do you know him?" He asked a little angry. Maka stopped hugging and released Crona looking guilty at Soul.

"It's a long story... The good news is that Crona is on our side." Maka said in her cold voice.

"N-Nice to meet y-you, friend of M-Maka." Crona said nervously. He reached out his hand and Soul shook it.

"The name's Soul, nice to meet you." Soul said, still a bit grumpy.

"Crona, do you know where your mother is? We really need to talk to her." Maka asked polite.

"M-Medusa? no I h-haven't seen h-her in a w-while." Soul's mouth dropped. He stared at Crona, then at Maka.

"Your mother is Medusa? And you're on our side?" Soul asked. He still didn't believe it.

"M-My mother isn't t-that nice..." Crona replied.

"She's a pain in the ass I tell you!" The weird monster on Crona's back shouted.

"D-Don't be so m-mean, Ragnarok." The pink haired boy said, clearly afraid of the thing. Maka saw how confused Soul looked and thought that it was the right time to tell him the whole story.

"Soul, we'll explain everything if you promise to keep your mouth shut." Maka said. Soul nodded.

* * *

**Sorry, don't hate me for this! It needs to end with a cliff-hanger, otherwise it isn't fun! Anyways, I hope you will all respect my choice of gender for Crona. If you don't: Just deal with it *Puts on sun glasses* yeah.**


	13. Papa?

**Hi again :D I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, a little shout out for: **

ilovepancakes666 **and Little Missy for guessing the reference. It was from Code Geass, my favourite anime. Also a little shout out for: **

**Cat because her/his reviews were awesome :D. Okay now let's get writing!  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Soul Eater characters.**

* * *

"Crona? Oh Crona, where are you?" A woman's voice sounded in the distance. The three teenagers turned around and Crona began to shiver. They all recognised the voice... Medusa.

"Don't be scared, dear, mother won't bite." Her voice sounded closer. A black arrow smoothly slipped over the cold stones.

"Soul look out!" Maka jumped towards Soul pushing him away before the arrow stroke. They fell to the ground but quickly recovered. They looked at Crona who began to twitch, a mad smile on his face.

"Crona, snap out of it!" Maka's voice pulled the pink haired boy back into reality.

"How nice of you to gather them up for me, Crona." Medusa appeared and creeped up behind her pink haired son. She gently put a hand on his shoulder making him turn around with tears in his eyes. _"Looks like I have to wait for the explanation... damn it!" _Soul thought. Maka's eyes sparkled again. A mad grin appeared on her face and she began to swing her blade in random directions.

"M-Maka what are you doing?" Soul asked confused. This only made the pigtailed girl giggle and she walked towards mother and son. She pointed her blade towards them, making Crona shiver again.

"Let my friend go, you witch." She demanded in a cold but creepy way. A smirk appeared on Medusa's face and she laughed.

"This happens to be my son, can't a mother have a little talk with her own flesh and blood?" Medusa asked in a polite way.

"you don't treat him like your son, you treat him like a slave!" Maka shouted angry. She swung her blade in the direction of Medusa's face, knowing that she will just step away. As expected she stepped back. _"Perfect..." _Maka crouched and swung her leg towards Medusa's legs, tackling her. She fell, taking Crona with her. Maka quickly grabbed Crona's hand and pulled him up. She swung the pink haired boy towards Soul who caught him. Medusa glared at the pigtailed girl. She pulled out a little, poisoned knife and thrust it in the delicate girl's leg. Maka didn't even flinch when the crimson liquid ran over her leg, onto her black shoes.

"M-Maka...!" Crona shouted in a soft voice. "S-Soul, quick she c-can't move! the p-poison."

"No Soul, don't come near us!" Maka called out. She slowly moved one leg backwards. Medusa looked shocked. _"But... her blood isn't black! How can she fight the poison?!" _Medusa thought. Maka smirked and pulled the little knife out of her flesh. She put a little of the dark crimson liquid on her fingers and held her hand in front of Medusa's face.

"It's a mix, you dummy." Maka giggled. Crona watched with open mouth, just like his mother. The witch's face turned from confused to angry and she pulled out more daggers. She threw one at Maka but it was no use, she was too fast. As a lion jumping onto his prey, Maka jumped onto Medusa and held her pinned against the cold stones.

"Maka, Maka, Maka..." A man's voice sounded. "Such a bad little girl..." Maka recognised the voice immediately.

"P-Papa?" She stuttered in shock. A dark figure with red hair crawled into the bright moonlight, revealing a mighty smirk on his pale face. Medusa smirked too and pushed Maka off of her. The pigtailed girl stumbled, looking at the ground. Her bangs covered her shocked face.

"L-Leave her alone!" Crona stuttered. Everyone, but Maka, looked confused at the normally so quiet boy.

"Don't get yourself in trouble, dear." Medusa said threatening. Crona ignored his mother and walked towards Maka, Soul on his heels. They both grabbed a shoulder from Maka. This made her look up, right into her father's blue eyes. The smirk on the pigtailed girl's face returned.

"It's been a long time, father." Maka giggled. "Tell me, did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you, my sweet, little Maka." The red haired man said in a childish voice. Her smirk faded. Her grip on her blade tightened, making her knuckles go white. She clenched her teeth and almost hissed at him.

"Then why didn't you came looking for me?" She asked.

* * *

**I'm sorry to end it here xD hope you all liked this chapter! If you did don't forget to leave a nice ( or rude, haters gonna hate) review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. The stick figure

**Nothing to tell ya, so let's get it on!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the characters.**

* * *

"Maka, you know daddy is always busy..." The red haired man started but was quickly cut off by his daughter.

"That's no excuse! I'm your only daughter for God's sake! You were supposed to be there for me!" She yelled at him. "But instead this sweet nutthead found me." She pointed at Soul.

"Hey!" Soul yelled but Maka ignored it.

"Maka calm down, why don't we talk a bit?" Spirit asked with a head as red as a tomato.

"You had your chance!" Maka replied.

"Then why don't you come to Medusa's hide out so we can discuss everything?" Spirit asked hopeful.

"No way in hell am I going there! I'm staying with Soul. I still have to pay him back for... for saving my life." Crap, why did she tell that?

"Obey your father Maka. Come on, join forces with us." Medusa pushed with a witchy smile on her face.

"Never, I won't be like Crona. No offense." The girl with pigtails quickly said.

"N-None taken, M-Maka." Crona said with a warm smile on his face. Soul put an arm around Maka.

"This conversation is over, come on Maka, let's go home." The silver haired boy said.

"Right... Goodbye father. Until next time Medusa." Maka said polite. The three teenagers walked out of the dark alleyway, knowing that one day, Spirit will get his revenge.

* * *

***Soul's apartment 21:00***

"Well that sure was interesting." Soul said while throwing his jacket on the couch. Maka put her cape on the coat hanger. Crona looked a little shy and scared but quickly loosened up a bit.

"Now, can you please tell me what the heck you meant by experiments?" Soul asked a little grumpy.

"T-They did horrible t-things to us... M-Medusa experimented on u-us with b-black blood." Crona stuttered.

"Crona had the full experiment, I ran away before they could finish it. That's why... y'know..." The pigtailed girl said.

"That's why you go crazy." Soul finished her. Maka nodded.

"Crona, do you want to stay with us?" Maka asked the pink haired boy.

"S-Sure!" He said with a smile. Maka hugged him.

"C-Can I ask s-something?" Crona said.

"Sure." Soul answered.

"A-Are you guys t-together, or am I-I getting the w-wrong idea here?" The pink haired boy asked. Maka and Soul both looked at each other in shock and began to turn red.

"Wrong idea mate." Soul said awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Crona looked a bit confused at first but after that just smiled.

"O-Okay, sorry for a-asking." the pink haired boy said shy.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading off to bed." Maka said, still a bit red.

"Wait, where is Crona going to sleep?" Soul asked. Maka smirked at him.

* * *

***Soul's room 23:00.***

Soul lay awkwardly besides the pink haired boy. Crona offered to sleep on the couch but Soul didn't want that, Crona was a guest after all. He thought he could handle sleeping next to another boy, but it was a fact that this was pretty awkward for both of them. They heard Maka giggle in the room besides them. She knew how awkward it would be for the two boys and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it.

"MAKA! SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU?!" Soul yelled at the wall. The giggling stopped for a moment but soon continued even harder. _"That little sneaky minx..." _Soul thought to himself.

"G-Goodnight, Soul." Crona said and turned around. Soul did the same so their backs were facing each other.

"Goodnight." Soul said grumpy. Maka's giggles continued for a few moments but faded away over time.

* * *

***The next day. Living room. 13:00***

The three teenagers were lying on the couch. They were watching a stupid TV documentary about the blue whale since Soul's TV only had three channels. Maka was so bored that she started drawing. Crona actually liked the documentary and looked focused at the TV. Soul was deep in his thoughts until Maka pulled him out of his trance.

"Hey Soul, do you want me to draw you?" She asked, clearly bored about drawing random flowers in her red sketchbook.

"Sure, why not?" Soul replied.

"SShtt..." Crona whispered.

"Oh right, sorry Crona." Maka said. She started sketching and it turned out to be harder than she had hoped. She ended up drawing a stick figure with Soul's name on the side, an arrow pointing at the badly drawn boy. Soul laughed.

"That's supposed to be me?" He whispered, not wanting to bother Crona.

"Oh shut up you. Like you can do it better." Maka replied.

"Challenge accepted." Soul said.

* * *

**Oopsy daisy sorry for my absent, I was busy working for school. I hope you'll accept my apology and continue reading :D. Also I'd like to announce that after this story there's going to be a sequel or a other separate story. Probably the second one 'cause I have an awesome idea for a story. So keep tuned for more information, you can all find it in my profile. Okay, byeeee! :D **


	15. Death the Kid

**Woohoo! I'm back! sorry I had a pretty busy week with school and everything so I didn't have much time to write. as I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm going to make a separate MakaxSoul story after, or at the same time as this one. I already sketched out the plot a bit and I think you'll all like my idea for it. It's gonna be a secret though... **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't own the characters?**

* * *

The silver haired boy quickly moved his pencil across the paper while looking up once in a while at the green eyed girl sitting in front of him. He observed her, making sure he got all the little things that made her special on the paper. Crona was still staring at the TV where they were now talking about species of different dolphins around the world. Maka was looking curious at Soul. She wanted to see what he already had drawn but he held the notebook in such a way that she couldn't see it. He had been at it for a while now, almost half an hour, but Maka didn't really care. She had fun watching the crimson eyed boy.

"Okay, I think I have it all now..." He said looking focused at the paper. Maka looked curious at the paper.

"Let me see!" She squeaked in excitement. Soul turned the paper around. Maka was blown away, it was so pretty! It almost looked exactly like her. "You sure have talent..." Maka said, still looking at the drawing.

"Thanks, I haven't done it in a while." Soul said with a light blush on his pale face. Crona turned around to see what the fuss was all about. When he saw the drawing he smiled.

"I-It looks pretty." He said in a soft voice. He turned back around to watch TV again. Soul put the drawing things away and sat besides Maka on the couch. You could see they were all pretty bored. Suddenly the phone rang and they all looked up in a shock. Soul stood up and walked to the phone that made an irritating loud noise. He picked up the horn.

"Soul Eater, how can I help you?" He said polite. "Oh, hey Kid! Haven't spoken to ya in a while, where you've been?" Soul said excited. Maka wondered who the person on the phone was. _"His name is Kid? That's a pretty weird name if you ask me." _She thought. The babbling between Soul and Kid went on for a few minutes.

"Of course you can come over!" Soul almost shouted." See ya in a bit, bye!" The silver haired boy hang up the phone and looked at the pink haired boy and the ash blonde haired girl. They both had a rather confused look on their face.

"So, who's this Kid? And why is he coming over?" Maka asked a bit bitchy.

"He's an old school friend. I haven't seen him in a while." Soul answered.

"You went to school? Well that's a surprise." Maka said giggling. Soul looked a bit grumpy at her but his face quickly turned to excited. He wanted to show Kid the lovely girl he had found on the street and wanted Maka to like Kid. Well at least to the point to where she would not stab him in the back or something...

* * *

***Soul's apartment 18:00***

The doorbell rang and the pale boy stood up. He opened the door to reveal his best friend dressed in the same outfit he always wore to school a few years back. Kid's hair was perfectly symmetrical and he had big smile on his face. Soul hugged him and patted him on the back in a friendly manor.

"Glad you're here!" Soul said. "I want you to meet someone."

* * *

**Aargh! Sorry it's so short but I really have no time! I'm sooo sorry for not uploading sooner but I'm so busy! gotta go now, see ya!  
**


	16. Nightmare

**AAARGH! I'm so sorry it's been so long but, y'know, school and stuff. Thankfully it's vacation so I can write all day and all night. I also have a question for you: Should Maka and Soul become a couple or just really really really close friends? Please, let me know in the comments.**

* * *

"I want you to meet someone." Soul said with a big smile on his face. He opened the door further and stepped aside so his black haired friend could come in. When Kid entered the living room he saw Maka reading a book out of boredom and Crona creepily looking at Kid. Maka looked up with an emotionless face and looked down again.

"Nice to meet you, Death the Kid. I've heard a lot about you." She said still reading. Crona stood up and walked towards Kid with a creepy smile and shook the black haired boy's hand.

"N-Nice to meet you." Crona stuttered. Kid looked confused at Maka, then at Crona. He turned around and stared at Soul with a face that said "Where the heck did you find these people?". Soul grinned and walked towards the couch. He sat down next to the reading girl. Maka closed the book with a bang and put it away. Crona jumped at the loud noise that the book made and sat down next to Maka, grabbing her arm. Kid wondered if these weird people were insane or just putting up an act. He sat down next to Soul and stared at the pink haired boy who was holding the annoyed looking girl's arm like a little kid.

"Nice to meet you all. I didn't catch any names, could you please tell me?" Kid said looking at the ground.

"Maka, Maka Albarn." Maka said while trying to pull her arm out of Crona's tight grip.

"C-Crona, sir." Crona stuttered. Maka picked up her book.

"MAAAKAAA... CHOP!" She yelled and slammed the pink haired boy on the head. He quickly let go and rubbed over his head.

"W-Why do you a-always do that?" Crona asked. Maka hmpf'ed him and turned around to see Kid and Soul whispering. She didn't catch any words but she saw Kid's lips move and form the word: Dead. Kid noticed Maka stare at him, quickly stopped whispering and changed the subject.

"So, Maka, where did you and Soul meet, if I may ask?" Kid asked politely.

"Why'd you want to know?" Maka asked, still looking suspicious.

"Just curious." The black haired boy answered.

"An alleyway." Maka answered as casual as possible.

"Interesting..." Kid said, now looking at the pink haired boy who was still rubbing his head.

"And you, Crona, how do you know Soul?" Kid asked.

"Oh, w-we just met, sir, M-Maka introduced me to him." Crona stuttered shy. _"This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Soul, what the heck are you planning?" _Kid thought to himself.

* * *

***01:00 am.***

_"M-Maka, are you okay in t-there?" A voice asked._

_ It was coming from the cold wall at her left. How did the voice know her name? She crawled towards the wall, unable to walk with the chains on her ankles. The cold floor was scratching her knees. Finally she reached the wall. _

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She asked, staring in the dark._

_ It kept quiet for a few moments making her think she had been hallucinating it, but to her surprise the voice spoke again. _

_"C-Crona, They y-yelled out your name q-quit a few times in t-the hallway." The voice stuttered._

_ She wasn't listening anymore. The door to her cell opened, revealing a dark figure._

_"Time to go, Albarn. It's your 5th now, isn't it?" The voice of the dark figure sounded like something straight out of a horror movie, but she recognised it. He was using a device to change his voice, That must be it._

_"Yes, sir." Of course it was her 5th, how did he not know? The figure walked towards her to take off her chains. a little bit of light fell into her cold, lonesome cell she now called home. The key in the chain locket clicked and she felt the weight on her ankles disappear. The figure now tied her hands together, forcing her to stand up and follow him to the room every test animal was afraid of. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she quietly followed the figure. She knew exactly where she had to go. It was already her 5th time. 4 experiments down, 6 more to go. She opened her eyes and looked at the person who was bringing her to hell on earth. She noticed he was wearing a mask, only seeing black, short strands of hair covering his neck. They reached the door she was so afraid to open. with an ear worming sound the door opened. The figure untied her hands and brutally forced her onto the chair, and tied her up again. She didn't even struggle anymore, knew it would only make it worse. She could only close her eyes and pray it would be over soon..._

_"miss Albarn, are you ready?" The voice that made her hair stand up asked. No, she wasn't ready. She would never be ready. It wouldn't make a difference though._

_"Yes, miss Medusa." She answered. She heard the sound of metal on metal and soon felt the cold knife dig deep into her arm. She screamed but quickly stopped herself when the masked figure, who apparently was watching this all, slapped her. The burning pain in her arm was almost unbearable, but she knew she couldn't do anything. She felt the same knife, now in her other arm, making her scream again. She opened one eye to see the blood gushing out of her arms. tears began streaming down her face, making the masked figure laugh._

_"Here comes it, miss Albarn." Maka clenched her teeth. She shut her eyes and prayed she could die. Just here and now. The pain came anyway. She felt the black blood rushing into her body. She couldn't control herself anymore. She screamed until her throat got soar. She now felt the black blood destroying her every thought. Every happy moment she ever felt..._

Maka woke up, sweat dripping down her face. She looked at her left, seeing Soul's worried face. Nightmare... It was all just a flashback...

* * *

**Holy frick! This is the longest chapter so far! I'm sorry I was a little late, again. But it's vacation now, so I have some free time to work out the story. Hope you all liked the flashback, dream, nightmare part, it was fun to write. I just wanted you guys to actually read what all the experiments were and how bad all the test animals were treated so you could understand Maka in this story some more. Okay so this was all, see you next time, my lovely reader ;).**


	17. 8 o'clock

**Hello again my lovely readers! I've got some great comments and decided to make Maka and Soul a couple in the upcoming chapters. Also some of you said that Maka was a bit cold to the others in the last chapter, but there's a reason for that... Not gonna tell it yet though. I'm so evil :).**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

"Are you okay Maka? I heard you scream." Soul asked with a worried face. He grabbed her hand that made them both blush. The memories from that time in the hospital spun around in Maka's head.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." Maka answered. Soul's grip got tighter but his face relaxed a bit.

"What was it about?" Soul asked. Green met crimson and for a moment everything seemed right. She never had this feeling before. if she had she would've remembered it.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, really I'm fine." Maka answered, smiling at him. Her smile always lit up the whole world for Soul. It was a shame he didn't see it very often. If only he could tell her... No, he mustn't. Not after what he did...

"You can go now, it's pretty late, don't you think?" Maka asked nervous, not wanting him to actually go. He let go of her hand, not seeing the disappointed look on her face. The silver haired boy stood up and hit the light switch. The room got dark again, but Maka could still see Soul's silhouette turn around.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She replied and the door closed. She was alone again. Maybe that was a good thing, now she had time to think about Kid's weird behaviour. Well, it wasn't his behaviour that bothered her, just the feeling she had around him. It was like she opened the fridge in her pyjamas, cold. Thoughts still spinning in her head she fell asleep.

* * *

***Next morning 08:34.***

Soul's alarm went off and a high pitched, annoying sound repeated itself. Crona was already awake and was sitting on the bed, trying to wake the sleepy, silver haired boy. He shook his arm, poked his nose, tickled his feet but nothing worked. The final solution was to get Maka. Crona stood up and walked out of Soul's bedroom and went into the room next to it. Maka was laying quit weirdly with the covers all over the place. She still looked as cute as ever though. Crona walked up to her and shook her arm. Her head popped up but she dropped it again soon after.

"Ugh..." Was the only animal sound-like noise she made. She stumbled out of bed and walked out of the room, into the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and went to Soul's room. Crona was already chuckling a bit. Maka threw the glass of water on the sleeping boy. He screamed and almost fell off the bed.

"Next time I won't go easy on you." Maka said with a sleepy grin on her face. The soaking wet boy looked angry at her, already thinking about a plan to get her back. Kid walked into the room, already dressed. Maka's grin disappeared as soon as she felt the presence of him. She felt cold and lonely, almost scared whenever she was around him.

"I see that you people are finally up?" Kid said with a smirk on his pale face.

"H-How long have you've been u-up then?" Crona asked.

"8 o'clock." He answered casually. "I always wake up at 8 o'clock."

"Why?" Maka asked cold.

"It's a habit of mine, you see. I can't wake up at any other hour, it would ruin me." Kid answered a bit embarrassed. He was talking about how beautiful the number 8 was, and how all the other numbers were disgusting, but Maka wasn't listening anymore. Her attention was focused on a black snake, hiding behind the window...

* * *

**:) I'm gonna bring some action back! It has been too quiet for Medusa's sake, it NEEDED some action. Also, fights are fun to write :) See you, lovely reader, in the next chapter!  
**


	18. Seduced?

**OMG, I am so sorry that I didn't upload anything but my computer was broken. It's finally fixed now so here we go :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Maka watched the black snake as it crawled down the window. She was unable to scream or move, it was like a trance. Soul looked at the spot where Maka was staring and quickly covered his eyes. He grabbed Maka by her arm and pulled her towards him. The trance broke and Maka shook her head in confusion. She soon realized it was one of Medusa's tricks and almost wanted to slap herself in the face for falling for it. Crona immediately saw it was an old Medusa stunt. Kid was still talking but finally stopped when he realized there was danger.

"Are you okay, Maka?" Soul asked the girl who was still a little paralyzed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Are you all unharmed?" She asked while looking around if anyone was still in trance. She sighed in relieve when she saw that Crona didn't fell for it.

"Y-Yeah. It's all a-alright now." Crona stuttered, pointing at the empty window frame. The snake had disappeared which could only mean 2 things. 1: It had gone back to Medusa, or 2: It was somewhere near them, waiting to attack again.

"We better watch ourselves at night, don't want that ugly thing in your bed, now would you?" Kid joked. Soul laughed and Crona nervously laughed along. Maka stood there in silence, thinking about why the snake effected her the most. Well, of course she knew that she was the main target, but she also knew that Medusa knew that her friends could always just rescue her."_Wouldn't it be smarter to take us all out at once?" _She thought._"Unless there's someone in this room who she doesn't want to harm..." _Maka immediately looked at Kid. _"But...Why..." _

* * *

***Maka's room 04:24 am***

Maka looked at her ceiling in the dark. She was up all night thinking about why Kid would have to remain unharmed. Was he a traitor? A spy? She wanted to know so badly. She wanted to protect the people who cared for her. And in a way she wanted to protect herself for once. Her throat felt soar. She pulled the covers off her body and stepped out of bed. She turned on the light and slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake up the boys. the dimmed light from her room lit the living room a bit so she could see. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed one of the clean glasses out of the kitchen cabinet. She filled it with water and drank it.

"What are you doing so late?" Kid's voice came from behind her.

Maka jumped and almost dropped the glass. She wanted to turn around and punch him in his stupid face, but quickly realized it was a bad idea. She turned around to see Kid's face way too close to hers. She wanted to step back but bumped into the counter top instead.

"Why did I have the feeling I knew you already when I first saw you?" Kid asked with a smirk. He came closer to Maka, now inches away from her face.

"Answer me. I want to know what you think." Maka looked away. She quietly opened one of the drawers and pulled out her knife that Soul had hidden there. She had a plan.

"Oh please Kid, whisper in my ear." She whispered. Kid smirked and took one step closer to her. She finally jammed the knife into Kid's leg, pulled it out, and jumped to the left. Kid cried out in pain, surely waking up Crona and Soul. As planned, the lights went on and Soul and Crona came running into the kitchen to see an almost crying boy on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding him and a pigtailed girl with a bloody knife looking right at them with a cold smile.

"Maka, what have you done?!" Soul called out. Her cold smile turned into an emotionless face and she threw the knife in the sink. Soul knelt down besides Kid to see that Maka hit him in a place where she couldn't have hit something that would actually kill him. He sighed in relieve that it wasn't a murderous act.

"I-I think we h-have to go to the h-hospital again..." Crona almost whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for being away for such a long time, but my computer was broken and it just got fixed, as I mentioned earlier. glad to see you all again and prepare yourself for some epicness!**


	19. Hospital visit

**Hello again, my lovely readers! I'm so happy I can write again that I can't stop. please send help O_O. This chapter took a little longer cause i was on vacation and my laptop is really really slow :(.**

**disclaimer: Don't own the characters**

* * *

*** In the hospital. ***

Soul, Maka and Crona were sitting in the waiting room. They had lied about what really happened to Kid and said that it was just a little accident with a kitchen knife. Maka had been quiet for the whole time they had been there, lost in her thoughts. Finally the white door opened and a nurse said they could come in to see their friend. She left them alone and walked out of the long hallway. The 3 teenagers stepped inside the white room. It smelled like medicine and alcohol in there. Kid was laying in bed but he was anything but tired. He was furious. He gave an angry stare at Maka who had been the last to enter the room.

" A-Are you alright K-Kid?" Crona was the first to speak. " I-I brought you some f-flowers." Crona showed the bouquet of hand plucked flowers and gently put them in the empty vase next to Kid's bed.

" Thank you, Crona." Kid said. He tried to sound nice but he was just too angry to speak. Crona smiled anyway and sat on the chair next to Kid's bed.

" Maka would love to say something to you, don't you Maka?" Soul said while giving the pig tailed girl an angry glare. She sighed annoyed.

" Yes, I would like to apologize for stabbing your leg." She hated apologizing to people. The words barely came out of her mouth. She looked at Soul who was giving her a look that said " Good girl, now you can have a cookie". She sighed again.

" Apology accepted." Kid replied dry. Crona was playing with the remote of the bed. He liked how to bed began to move up and down until he saw the furious and annoyed look on Kid's face. He quickly put the remote away and gave Kid an innocent look.

" So when did they say you could leave? " Soul asked Kid.

" 3 days. It's bullshit though, I'm fine. " Kid replied angry. " They want me to rest and take it easy for the whole week. "

" They're just doing their job. " Soul said.

" I know, I know. But still. A stab wound isn't as bad as a broken leg or something. " Kid said annoyed.

" That's why you're not here for a few months. " Maka said cold. She was so done with Kid's complaining that she considered stabbing him again in his mouth.

" W-We all want t-that you take it e-easy for a while. W-We want you to get w-well. " Crona joined the conversation with nice words. This made Maka smile a little. He was always so positive.

" I know, Crona. But I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. " Kid said. But no one noticed that the window was opened for a special guest...

* * *

**miieeep, sorry that it took so long... again. I'm just doing other things with my life and stuff. But don't give up on me yet, 'cause I'm still here, watching you and reading your nice comments O_O.**


End file.
